


The Raven Haired Boy in the Drawing Class

by gdyb1988



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mino is an awkward bean, artclass!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdyb1988/pseuds/gdyb1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mino is dragged against his will to an art class by Seunghoon.....yet he finds a reason to keep going!<br/>(Pt. 2 added!! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first NamSong fic!  
> Based on a tumblr post  
> Now added Pt. 2~

                Curled up on the couch, Mino was scrolling through his SNS feed on his phone, when suddenly a mass of tall limbs ambushed him.

                “Mino-yah~!” Seunghoon screeched, his lips curling into his signature smile.

                Mino side-eyed him, raising an eyebrow in question. Seunghoon smiled and patted his cheek affectionately.

                “Hyung?” Mino replied, looking down at his friend who was now making himself comfortable in Mino’s lap.

                He smiled again, his eyes crinkling like they always do. Mino sighed, placing his phone on the end table.

                “What do you want? That is your ‘I want something’ smile.”

                “What? Me? How dare you assume I am just bothering you to ask for something!” Seunghoon scoffed with fake offense.

                “Well do you want something?”

                “Maybe,” Seunghoon pouted.

                Mino raised an eyebrow again, petting his roommate’s head. “And that is?”

                “Come to an art class with me!” the elder smiled. “I don’t want to go alone!”

                “Why are you going to an art class? You barely ever draw!” Mino sighed.

                Seunghoon pouted. “Maybe I wanted to learn. Just please come with me? You already know how to draw! You can practice!”

                Mino shook his head. “It’ll be boring. Why would I have a reason to go?”

                “Cause if you go I will buy you dinner? Please, Mino-yah! What if you end up enjoying it?” Seunghoon pleaded.

                Mino stared blankly at the elder, who then began to break out his aegyo. For a few minutes it dragged on, till Mino cursed out loud.

                “Dammit! Fine! I will go with you to this stupid art class!” Mino grumbled, to which Seunghoon squealed with joy.

                “Wahhhh! Thank you Mino-yah! I love you so much!” Seunghoon giggled, hugging his roommate.

                “Sure. Sure you do.”

***

                And so this is how Mino found himself in an art classroom later that night. They had arrived early, as per Seunghoon’s request, so that they could get the best spots to see the model that would be coming in.

                In the meantime, Mino took out his sketchpad and began to work on a drawing he had started last week of his cat, Johnny. He was in the process of shading in and detailing the cat’s face. When Mino draws, he tends to enter a world of his own, so much that he didn’t notice the person who sat next to him, until they spoke up.

                “Oh wow, your drawing is really talented!” a man’s voice admired, causing Mino to turn his head.

                Laying eyes on the stranger, Mino nearly fell of his chair. The man was gorgeous. His skin was pale, like porcelain, and his hair a dark raven color, parted to the side. His hair fell down to his ears, covering an undercut. His eyes were bright, the irises dark. His neck was long and connected to narrow shoulders and a thin, tall frame. He was dressed in a simple black sweater and white jeans.

                “T-thanks,” Mino replied, slightly flustered.

                The stranger smiled and extended his hand. “Taehyun. Pleasure.”

                “Mino,” he replied as he shook the offered hand.

                Then the teacher came in with the model. The model was a small and slight man with a bright smile to match his bright blonde hair.

                “So sorry for starting the class late, Jinwoo here got lost on the way here,” the teacher explained, followed by a fervent apology from the model.

                The teacher rattled on some introductory items. Meanwhile, Jinwoo sat in the chair in front of the class and posed himself as he saw fit. The teacher nodded in response.

                “Alright, I want you to draw him as you see fit. Let your style come through!”

                Mino was having none of that, not like he was paying any real attention to begin with. Rather he decided to draw Taehyun. This was easier said than done. He turned his pad away from Taehyun’s view and took discreet glances at him as he sketched him out.

                When the class was over he immediately put away his supplies so no one would see the drawing. Seunghoon gave him a funny look- he knew. Mino shrugged him off, picking up his bag.

                “Ah! Mino! It was nice to meet you! See you again?” Taehyun smiled, standing up to leave.

                “Yeah,” Mino smiled. “See you next class?”

                Taehyun nodded before exiting the classroom, giving a little wave as he left. Waiting for Seunghoon, Mino dawdled on his cellphone.

                Before he knew it, Seunghoon ambushed him, practically jumping on his back. His usual grin was plastered on his face.

                “So did you like it?” Seunghoon asked as they left the room.

                “Like what?” Mino asked.

                “The class, idiot!”

                Mino paused. “Yes, I did actually. Will we go again?”

                Seunghoon looked stunned, before nodding. “Sure!”

***

                The next class went similarly, Seunghoon and Mino arrived early. This left Mino on edge, as he waiting for Taehyun to arrive. He nervously looked around before the familiar raven haired boy arrived with a smile.

                “Mino!” he called out, making his way over to them.

                He sat down next to Mino and took out his stuff. Mino was already prepared, taking extra care to make sure his past drawing could not be seen.

                “How are you, Taehyun?” Mino asked, trying to make small talk.

                “I am great! Even better now that I am here. I really enjoyed last class!” he smiled, his eyes bright and playful. “What about yourself?”

                “I am alright. Happy I can just…draw. You know?” Mino replied.

                “I wish I could draw as well as you. Maybe one day,” Taehyun smirked as the teacher strolled in.

                It was the same, the model came in, a small, petite female. Meanwhile Mino spent his time drawing Taehyun.

                Class after class Mino did this. He would arrive early with Seunghoon, try not to make a fool out of himself and talk to Taehyun, and then draw him instead of the model. They actually grew rather close, talking every class. Seunghoon, naturally, caught up to this and decided to confront him about it.

                “Yah, Mino,” Seunghoon grinned, as they were walking to the art class.

                “Hmmm?” Mino took out an earbud.

                “You always draw that Taehyun kid. You like him don’t you?” Seunghoon snickered, making Mino turn beet red.

                “N-no! He is just really pretty! His face is nice to draw!” Mino stuttered.

                Seunghoon snorted, and they entered the classroom. “Yeah sure.”

                Mino reserved himself from smacking his hyung. Instead, he sat down and waited for Taehyun. The former arrived, dressed in a light blue sweater and dark jeans, a look that had Mino almost blushing. Dammit Seunghoon and being such a smartass.

                Taehyun smiled and hopped in his familiar seat next to Mino. “Hi Mino!”

                Mino smiled. “Hey, Taehyun.”

                They didn’t have much time to talk as they did other classes, for the teacher came in already. Which translated to yet another picture of Taehyun. By now he had really racked up a repertoire of pictures of Taehyun in all sorts of media and styles and poses.

                This class he ended up with yet another picture to add. Quickly after he put away the drawing, haphazardly closing his sketchbook. This time however, Taehyun waited for him.

                “Hey…um… want to walk out together?” Taehyun smiled, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

                “Sure, just let me put away my sketchbook,” Mino smiled, turning away to hide his blushing face.

                And then it happened, Seunghoon accidentally stumbled, which knocked Mino over, sending his sketchbook clattering to the floor. His drawings went everywhere. All his pictures of Taehyun were now scattered on the floor in front of his very own feet. Some drawings even had hearts on them. Mino was mortified.

                Quickly, he began to scramble them together, his face now redder than ever. He refused to even look up at Taehyun. Then suddenly, a pale hand wrapped around his wrist.

                “Mino….a-are these….all of me?” Taehyun asked softly, his eyes trained on the various images of himself.

                “Maybe?” Mino squeaked. “Oh god, I am so sorry. I just-“

                Taehyun giggled. “Don’t apologize. I love them.”

                Mino quickly looked up. “Y-you do?”

                Taehyun nodded. He then let go of Mino’s wrist, letting him scoop up his drawings and put everything into his bag. Mino searched for Seunghoon, but he had conveniently left. The bastard.

                “So, maybe…would you want to go get coffee? And pretend this never happened?” Mino asked.

                “Well I will do coffee, but I can’t say id forget about this. You are too cute to forget, Mino!” Taehyun giggled in response, taking Mino’s arm and linking it with his own.

                To think Mino never wanted to attend this art class. He would have missed out on the most mortifying moment of his life that would lead to the best opportunity of his life. Who knew?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mino takes Taehyun out for coffee~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is pt. 2 as promised~ I may consider writing more in this specific AU setting. Who knows. We will see! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy pt 2!!

                Mino looked at himself in the mirror, nervous fingers ruffling his black hair. He was dressed in a dark blue button down paired with charcoal jeans. Simple yet classy. Was it too much? Hopefully not. He was only meeting Taehyun for coffee. No big deal. It wasn’t like he had drawn this man’s face for days on end and he found out or anything.

                “Well aren’t you snazzy? Where are you going?” Seunghoon asked, effectively drawing Mino out of his thoughts.

                The elder was leaning against the frame of the door, dressed in a pastel pink hoodie and blue jeans.

                “Coffee,” Mino responded, now fidgeting with his shirt.

                “Can I come?” Seunghoon asked, Mino’s cat Johnny sneaking through the elder’s legs to enter into Mino’s room.

                “No.”

                “Why not?” Seunghoon whined. “Got a date or something?”

                The tone in Seunghoon’s voice made Mino want to smack him. He sighed and shook his head, using his reserve to refrain from hitting him.

                “I am meeting with Taehyun,” Mino explained. “Alone.”

                Seunghoon paused, before smiling brightly, a shit eating grin at that. “Ah. I see. Well you two have fun on your D-A-T-E.”

                “Seunghoon shut up! Aish!” Mino grumbled, picking up a pillow and throwing it in Seunghoon’s direction.

                Much to Mino’s dismay, Seunghoon managed to abscond before he even threw the pillow, singing about Mino having a date as he ran down the hall. Ah but who is the real elder here?

                Forgetting about his roommate, he went back to grooming himself, spritzing himself with cologne and clasping leather bracelets on his wrists. He glanced at the clock- 1:45. He was meeting Taehyun at 2. Being late would not look well at all.

                Quickly he pulled himself together, ensuring he looked alright and had his wallet and what not and practically bolted out the door, opting to ignore Seunghoon’s catcall whistles as he left.

                Walking down the street, he looked around, wondering how he was actually having coffee with a literal angel. And he was…just himself. A dork who liked to draw things that were beautiful. Blushed tinged his cheeks the more he thought about it.

                Eventually arriving at the coffee shop, he checked himself out in the mirror. Finding himself to his own satisfaction, he was about to enter when a hand tapped his shoulder.

                “Something interesting in the window?” a familiar voice chimed, his laughter airy and adorable at that.

                Mino turned bright red, facing the direction of the voice. Taehyun, of all people, had caught him checking his appearance in the mirror. This was going so well already.

                “I…I was just….erm….yeah,” Mino laughed nervously. “Well. Let’s start over. Hi. As you know I am Mino. Shall we go inside?”

                He practically dove to open the door, holding it open for Taehyun. The latter laughed and walked through, winking at Mino in the process.

                “Thanks, Minnie~!” he smiled as he waited for Mino to step inside.

                Mino was already almost at a loss for words with the petname. Shaking it off, he quickly jumped ahead of Taehyun as they neared a table, pulling a chair out for him.

                “What a gentleman,” Taehyun smiled, taking the seat.

                “So what would you like?” Mino smiled.

                Taehyun paused. “A green tea latte would be nice!”

                “Gotcha, one sec!” Mino winked, making a rather dorky hand gesture before leaving to stand in line.

                Standing in line, he already wanted to kick himself in the ass for being an idiot. He breathed out, shaking it off. It would be fine, he wasn’t a lost cause. Yet.

                “Sir? What would you like?” A young barista asked, his lips pouty and large.

                “Ah! Um a green tea latte and an iced Americano with an extra shot please!” Mino responded, taking out his wallet to pay.

                A few minutes pass and Mino takes great care in taking the drinks to their table. He gently places the latte in front of Taehyun with a grin before sitting down with his own.

                Taehyun made a small noise of excitement at the receiving of the latte. “Thank you!”

                Mino blushed and smiled. “No worries.”

                Taehyun’s eyes crinkled into an eye smile as he took a sip of the latte. Mino sipped his casually, taking note of how cute it was when Taehyun drank.

                “So,” Taehyun began, gently nursing his cup. “I am assuming I should learn more about you outside of the small talk we’ve exchanged, that you are a talented artist who has a passion for drawing myself, you are cutely nervous, and you have a loud roommate hmmm?”

                Mino almost spit out his drink. He coughed and cleared his throat, with a smirk from Taehyun.

                “Um, well. My name is Mino as you know, I own an art supply store, I have one cat, a loud roommate with a dog, I am an Aries, I have some tattoos, and I am rambling and should stop before I get worse.”

                “Cute,” Taehyun playfully stuck out his tongue. “Well I am Taehyun, I am a photographer, I have two cats, and a few tattoos. Also I am deaf in one ear. I also find it cute when you ramble, Minnie.”

                Mino blushed and sipped his drink. “A photographer, eh? Why were you at a drawing class?”

                Taehyun nodded. “I am. And well I went because I wanted to try something new. Why was someone like you at a class?”

                Mino chuckled. “My roommate made me go, I really didn’t want to at first…but I found a reason to stay.”  
                Taehyun raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

                Mino nodded. They continued to talk after that, about everything, from photography, to tattoos, to silly stories. He didn’t know when, but he noticed their ankles were interlocked under the table. This realization made him blush. They played this silent game with their feet under the table, until Mino extended his hand to Taehyun’s, enclosing it in his fingers. This elicited a gasp from the other and Mino almost immediately retracted.

                “S-sorry, I-“ Mino stuttered, making Taehyun laugh.

                “Sorry? For what? For being adorable? No one should apologize for that,” Taehyun giggled, intertwining their fingers.

                Mino looked down shyly, sipping his drink. Taehyun took a sip out of his own. They sat there in silence for a bit, slowly, almost unnoticeably inching closer to each other.

                “Yah,” Mino began suddenly. “You have something on your lip.”

                “Eh?!” Taehyun squeaked going to rub whatever offending substance he was talking about away.

                Mino stopped him, taking his hands in his. He leaned over, his lips meeting Taehyun’s in a sweet kiss. He pulled away to a red, flustered Taehyun. The raven haired male was speechless, his fingers going to touch his lips softly.

                “There wasn’t anything on you. I just wanted to do that!” Mino grinned, receiving an earned playful slap to the chest from Taehyun.

                “Yah! You jerk! So embarrassing!” Taehyun squeaked.

                “As if you didn’t like it.”

                “Ok….maybe I did.”

                “Mino 1. Taehyun 0.”

                “Seriously!?” Taehyun screeched, before Mino pulled him into another slower, sensual kiss.

                “Seriously.”


End file.
